Si cierras los ojos
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 3x03: "Cedric, se bueno". Sofía quiere recompensar a su hechicero por "reparar" su amuleto.


―Puedo reparar tu amuleto, pero la magia sólo funciona si cierras los ojos.―dijo él.

―De acuerdo, vale.―ella los cerró obedientemente y él estiró su cuello para alcanzar a coger una barita del escritorio con su boca. Sosteniéndola entre sus dientes, pronunció el hechizo y el amuleto de Ávalor en su cuello fue cambiado por el falso que llevaba ella.

La maldición se rompió y él respiró aliviado cuando sus brazos regresaron a la normalidad.

―Bien, tu amuleto debería funcionar a la perfección.―aseguró él. Ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

―¡Oh, Señor Cedric, me ha hecho tan feliz!―exclamó lanzándose sobre él y abrazándole efusivamente. Él se quedó congelado, sosteniendo sus manos en el aire sin atreverse a tocarla.―Es usted muy bueno.―le dijo mirándole desde su regazo.

―No te creas…―musitó él en respuesta.

―Sí, claro que lo es. Hoy ha hecho un montón de cosas buenas por mucha gente. Gracias.―se incorporó un poco de su posición hasta ponerse a su nivel.―¿Me deja que se lo agradezca?―preguntó.

El mago la miró sin comprender, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, intrigado.

―Pero… la magia sólo funciona si cierra los ojos.―explicó ella, repitiendo sus palabras.

Cedric levantó una ceja en su confusión, pero entonces accedió y bajó sus párpados.

―¿Así?

Sofía pasó una mano frente a él para comprobar que sus ojos estaban apropiadamente cerrados y se estiró un poco más hasta lograr poner sus labios sobre su mejilla suavemente.

Le sintió tensarse y tomar aire sorprendido, pero no abrió los ojos y ella sonrió contra su mejilla, moviéndose un poco más cerca abajo hasta llegar a poner su boca en su comisura.

Cedric no respiró ni movió un músculo de su cuerpo ni siquiera cuando ella terminó el contacto. Después de varios segundos de parálisis, abrió los ojos lentamente, como despertando de un sueño y la encontró mirándole con una radiante sonrisa.

―Tengo que irme.―se despidió ella, levantándose de su regazo y saliendo del taller, canturreando alegremente.

Del camafeo sobre el escritorio Winifred surgió y observó a su hijo pasmado en el suelo.

―Cedriquito… ¿estás bien?―preguntó preocupada.

―¿Mh?

―¿Le has dado el amuleto?

―Mhhh…―emitió él como toda respuesta.

La mujer puso sus brazos en jarras.

―Supongo que era la única solución. No te preocupes, hallaremos otra manera de que puedas apoderarte del reino.

El mago se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana, desde podía contemplar a la princesa correr hacia su máquina voladora. Su madre le siguió, intrigada por su comportamiento.

―Esa amiga tuya… es muy especial para ti, ¿verdad?―él asintió―Bueno, pues… entonces has hecho lo correcto, querido. Si ella te importa, deberás conservar su cariño por todos los medios. ¿De acuerdo?

―Mami―dijo él, sorprendiéndola―, tengo miedo.

Winifred suspiró y le palmeó la espalda cariñosamente.

―Lo sé, hijo. Es natural.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… el amor nos asusta a todos. Y tú tienes muchas razones para estar asustado.

Cedric se giró hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Qué voy a hacer?―preguntó aterrado.

―Vas a ser valiente, Cedriquito. Y ella te corresponderá, ya lo verás. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

En ese momento la niña sobrevolaba el cielo pilotando su máquina y se aproximó a la ventana de la torre para verle.

―¡Es el mejor, Señor Cedric!―le gritó.

El mago levantó tímidamente una mano y la agitó en el aire para saludarla, viéndola alejarse hacia las nubes. Winifred sonrió.

―Estoy segura de que será una nuera fantástica.―dijo con convicción.

―¡Mami!―exclamó él, abochornado.

―¡Oh! ¡Ya puedo imaginar vuestra boda! ¡Estarás tan guapo con tu túnica de gala…!―expresó con entusiasmo, juntando sus manos en un gesto soñador―Te voy a conjurar una estupenda, como las de las revistas esas de magos famosos. Serás el novio más apuesto del reino… ¡No! ¡De todos los reinos!

―¡Mami, Sofía no puede casarse aún!

―Oh, bueno, ¿qué son unos cuantos años para un hechicero como tú? En un par podrás empezar a cortejarla. ¡No olvides regalarle flores! A las chicas nos gustan románticos, ¡no vayas a ser negligente, Cedriquito!―dijo pellizcándole la mejilla amorosamente―¡Oh! ¡Estoy deseando que me des nietos!

―¡MAMÁ YA BASTA!―bramó él con la cara roja de vergüenza.

―¡Muchos nietos! Tu padre pensó que nunca podrías sentar la cabeza, pero yo sabía que algún día aparecería tu alma gemela. Estaba segura de ello.

―¡MAMÁ! Es tarde, tienes que volver con papá.

―Oh, sí, tienes razón, hijo. Se me va el santo al cielo… Bueno, cuídate y no te saltes las comidas, te llamaré pronto, no olvides felicitar a tu padre por su cumpleaños.―la mujer se acercó al cuadro donde ella y su marido aparecían retratados y se introdujo en la pintura mágicamente.―¡Y ya que no vas a conquistar el reino más te vale conquistar el corazón de esa jovencita, muchacho!

Cedric apretó los dientes y soltó un ruidito de exasperación. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana y centró sus ojos de nuevo en la máquina voladora y en la pequeña piloto, pensativo.

El mero hecho de imaginarla vestida de blanco caminando hacia un altar donde él la estuviera esperando le hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Ella le había besado. ¡Hongos de Merlín, qué sensación tan maravillosa! Sólo unos milímetros más y habría podido saborearla en sus labios…

No había duda ya, tenía que hacerla suya. Fuera como fuera.


End file.
